Chapter 8: The Band of Merry Men
The road to Waydrn is a lengthy one, but the Shepherds that are used to the long treks don't mind, while the younger members are starting to feel the stress of such a long journey. Spencer: Is this what it was like when you guys saved the world? Mason: More or less. Jessica: We haven't stopped for more than a night once this entire trip. This is taxing. Kodie: Agreed. Jayde: Well, if either of my sibs gets tired, they can hitch a ride on my back. Kayde: I thought we were too big for piggyback rides now. Kodie: Kayde, she has a beaststone. Kayde: Riiiight. Forgot about that. I'm too used to this sister not wanting to transform. Kodie: Whatever. Jayde, are you sure we're gonna meet our dad? Jayde: Well, yeah! Who knows, you might have already met him... The twins look at each other, confused. Kodie: It's not Knifez. Jayde: Oh no, definitely not. I'd die if I was related to his kid. Mason: Hey, don't badmouth a dead guy. Jayde: ...Right, that was wrong of me. Kayde: Chloe was beautiful, but not a guy, so she's out. Mason: Hah. I wish I could have some siblings. Kodie: I think that leaves Joos and...the other guy. Kayde: Joos hates us, so I bet it was the other guy. Kodie: Oh great. Jayde: Hm, I...er, guess you hadn't met as many ghosts as I thought? Yeah, that one's good. Anyway, I need to speak with Joos again, so I'll see you later. She bounds to the front of the group and elbows Joos as hard as she can. Jayde: Okay, we need to talk. Joos: About what? Didn't we just talk? Jayde: Yes, but there's something I gotta tell you! Joos: We have more important things to be worrying about. Jayde: No, you listen here, I need to tell you that Kayde and Kodie are— Jimmy: Joos, we're going slower than we usually are. May we stop for a rest? Joos: A rest? But it's the middle of the day. Jimmy: Yes, but as a group, we're starting to slow down. I think that if we take a rest, we'll be able to go faster when we set out again. One, maybe two nights is all I'm asking. Joos: Ugh, you bring up a solid point. Set up camp for the night. Jimmy: Or we could stop by that village. Joos: Do you know what happened last time we decided to stay in a village for the night? We recruited Danica, that's what happened. Jayde: Oh snap! Jimmy: I...don't see a problem with that? Joos: I'm just saying, if someone gets something stolen from them, we're not recruiting the thief. Jimmy: ...So is that a yes? Joos: We set up camp outside the village. We don't go in until tomorrow. Jimmy: Fair enough. Strange decision, but fair. The Shepherds head to the outskirts of town and set up camp. Ace: Hey, can't we just go into town for dinner tonight? Joos: Why should we? Ace: Y'know, save on rations, mix things up a little, make it feel like we're actually taking a rest, little things like that. Leslie: I'd be cool with that. Chuck: Yeah, I think I would too. Augustus: I'm so used to roughing it that I wouldn't complain about campfire food. Kayde: I think I agree. Jimmy: Hmmmm... Kodie: Here's an idea, why don't we split up? Those of us who want to go to town for food can do that while those who don't can stay and keep Joos company? Kayde: Great idea, Kodie! The rest of the Shepherds agree, and spit off into two packs. Ace, Leslie, Chuck, Kodie, Spencer, Jessica, and Alicia go into town to find a restaurant, while Kayde, Augustus, Danica, Jayde, Joos, Jimmy, and Mason stay on the outskirts of the village. Once the town group finds a good tavern, they strike up conversation while they eat. Jessica: It'll be nice not having to make my own food, even if it's only for tonight. Chuck: How does that work for wait staff like you? Do you make your own meals after you cook it for the royals you work for? Jessica: More or less? I mean, the castle has cooks too, but I chip in a lot because when they're preparing dinner, I usually have nothing better to do. Spencer: You used to do that stuff. You're not a maid anymore, remember that. Jessica: Right. Sorry, still getting used to that bit. Kodie: Whew, it sure is nice to get away from my siblings for a little bit. Leslie: They getting on your nerves? Kodie: Well, sorta? I mean, I don't get to see Jayde much, so I'm really glad she stopped by! But I live with Kayde, so time apart is nice. Leslie: Understood. Jessica: Trust me, that goes away when you get old enough to leave home. Kodie: I believe it. Chuck: So, you seem to be quite the rebel, eh? Kodie: I mean, I wouldn't say that... Spencer: You so are. Kodie: ...Okay, maybe I am. I just wanted answers, is that so wrong? Chuck: I...never said anything about that. Kodie: Wha...of course you didn't, I know, ha ha... Ace: Hey everyone, look at this! Everyone present turns to see a flyer stapled to the wall that Ace is hitting his hand against. Ace: Looks like there's gonna be something really cool happening in town tomorrow. Spencer: What is it? Ace: Some kinda show from the looks of it. I kinda wanna see it. Chuck: Well let's ask Joos if we can stay for tomorrow. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to catch a show! Kodie: What kinda show is it? Ace: Uh, I'm not sure. Sounds like something Augustus would be interested in though. Jessica: I'd be down for staying. Maybe we can win by a majority vote. Ace: Sweet! Meanwhile, the group who stayed out of town eats at a campfire. Jimmy eats his food next to Joos, who is seething. Joos: Hmph, assuming I wasn't going into town like that... Jimmy: You don't eat. Joos: Yeah, I ''know that! '''Jimmy': Good gods, Joos, you need to get over whatever the hell it is making you so angry at these children! Joos: I'll get over it just fine, at my own pace. Jimmy: But you're ignoring the best part about those kids. Joos: I see no issue with that. I didn't come back to make friends, I'm back to fight Grima. And Fet, eventually. Jimmy: Sigh. This isn't worth it. Nearby, Kayde and Jayde listen in, despite trying not to. Kayde: Why does he hate us so much? Jayde: I wish I knew. He should realize he's yo—gods damn it mom... Kayde: Well, we'll just have to prove ourselves in battle, then! Jayde: Right. Focus on that. Rounding out the campfire group are Augustus, Danica, and Mason, who chow down and catch up in between bites. Augustus: And then Craig says, “creamer? I hardly know her!” Mason: Ha ha, oh gross! Danica: I know, right? He got a good smack for that one, I made sure of it. Augustus: Oh man, I miss our troupe a little bit. Danica: Eh, we could use some time away from them. It's nice not to be constantly thinking about the funniest thing to do in any given situation. Mason: Sounds like words from someone who shouldn't have decided to spend the rest of her life with Augustus of all people. Danica: Oh shut it, you. Mason: So Augustus, I have to ask, how's the twitch coming along? Augustus: Not great, my pal. You probably could have guessed this yourself, but it's just as bad as ever. Luckily, it hasn't been getting worse as of late, so I'm hoping it's plateaued. Mason: Makes sense. Danica: So how about you? Mason: What about me? Danica: You solved your gullibility yet? Mason: -sigh- No, actually. I've been working on it, but it's starting to feel like one step forward, two steps back. Augustus: That's rough, bud. I understand though. Don't give up, no matter who manages to pull a fast one on ya. Mason: I...I guess. Thanks, Augustus. Augustus: You got it. Danica: We can practice! I'll try to trick you and you try to figure out what's a lie and what's not. Mason: I'd...rather not, thanks. Danica: Damn it. Soon, the group that went into town comes back and Ace pitches his idea to Jimmy the same way a child asks the parent they know will say yes. Jimmy: A show, huh? Ace: We've been running around frantically this whole time, I think it'd be nice to wind down a bit with some entertainment! And we don't have to stay the night tomorrow or anything, we can just move out right when the show's done. Jimmy: Sounds like a plan to me. Joos? Joos: I don't feel like fighting about it, so fine. We leave immediately after the show. Ace: Yay! Spencer: Huh, didn't think he'd be that willing. Nice job, Ace. As the Shepherds prepare for bed, Ace helps his brother set up a tent. Ace: So, speaking of shows and the like...when can I meet your troupe? Augustus: Not yet, obviously. We're on a quest. Ace: When we're done? Augustus: Eh, we'll see. Ace: Aw, come on! Why do you keep them from me? Augustus: No reason. Let's talk about it when it's a concern, alright? Ace: I guess... After a peaceful night's sleep, the Shepherds head into town to explore and see a huge tent standing outside the other end of town. Ace: Hey, looks like that group is already here. Nice. Danica: Oh my gods. You did not. Ace: What? Augustus: Nah nah, that just looks like our troupe's tent, it's not— Suddenly, a gasp stops Augustus and Danica in their tracks. They (and Ace) turn to see a large group of people staring at them, awe-struck. One of the men in the group smiles wide. ???: Augustus! Danica! Wow, whoda thunk we'd run into you here? Augustus: Oh, hey guys. Danica: Oh. ???: So what brings you here, boss? Augustus: You know, Shepherd stuff. Mason: Hey, is that...? ???: The Shepherds? I didn't realize they were here! Augustus: They sure are. Turns out they need our help for a bit, so we're gonna be gone a little longer than we anticipated. ???: Aw, man. Are ya at least gonna watch our show? Ace: Yeah!! ???: Oh, who's this kid? He's the spitting image of you, Augustus. Augustus: This is Ace...Hey, you knew it was my troupe when you asked to stay for the show, didn't you? Ace: Heh... Augustus: Why you little... ???: Boss? Augustus: Right. This is Ace. My smartass little brother. ???: Whoa! So this is the brother boss keeps talking about! Nice to meet you kid. The man and Ace shake hands. Ace: You too, er... ???: Oh right! Oh, how rude of me. My name's Will. Ace: Nice to meet you, Will. Mason: I knew it. Will: Why don't we catch up a bit? Let's go grab a bite to eat and talk about what's been going on since you left, and maybe Ace can meet some folks. A nearby tavern becomes host to the largest group its ever seen as most of the Shepherds and the comedy troupe take their seats and begin to loudly converse. Jimmy: This is an awfully loud bunch, isn't it? If I were on my own, I would have mistaken them for ruffians. Danica: Yeah, some of them are a bit thuggish, but that would be my fault, I guess. Jimmy: How so? Danica: A majority of the troupe is made up of people who've made some less than stellar life choices. Jimmy: Meaning? Danica: Y'know, ex-cons, petty thieves, tax evaders...we've taken in any kind of ne'er-do-well you can imagine. Jimmy: Why? Danica: Maybe I have a soft spot for people on the wrong side of the law, or maybe it's the sincerity in their eyes when they come to us looking for an honest living... Either way, this group has one of the best overall senses of humor I've ever seen, so I think people will like our show. Jimmy: When you came back to us, you made it sound like you dislike this band a lot more than you actually do. In fact, it sounds to me like you have a soft spot for these guys. Danica: What? Psh, don't be silly. Even the funniest people in the world get obnoxious and annoying if you spend every day with them like I do. Jimmy: Fair enough. Will: So Augustus, how's your time off been? Augustus: It was going just fine. We found an old friend and she tagged along, we visited my parents, and then we found the Shepherds. Will: And now we're here! Isn't fate funny? Augustus: Something like that. Will: So what about the other thing you left for? Something about...Danica's parents? Augustus: Right, we haven't found him yet. Trying to find one roving dancer is a lot harder than we thought, it turns out. Will: Aw, well I'm sure he's around. What about Danica's mom? Augustus: ...You know, finding her might not be impossible after all... Will: Augustus? Augustus: Nothing, nothing! Ace: So tell me more about the troupe! Chuck: Yeah, Augustus just can't stop talking about you guys. Will: Aw man, we're a rad bunch. You won't find anyone funnier in the world. Chuck: Is this your job? Like you guys don't have any side jobs or anything? Will: Not anymore. The troupe is the primary source of income for most of us. Chuck: Makes sense, since all that travel would make it hard to nail down a consistent job! Will: You got it, my man. Jessica: Oh gods, these people are so funny. I haven't laughed this hard in ages. Will: Just you wait until we're on the clock! It'll be lit, fam. Alicia: What...what the hell did you just say to me? Will: You know, lit fam? It's new lingo I developed. When it spreads, it'll be pretty lit. Alicia: Something tells me I won't see that spreading anytime soon. Jessica: What does it even mean? Will: It's a contextual thing, y'know? In this instance, it means we'll have you rolling at the show tonight. ???: And not in the sexy way. Will: Gods, you always have to make it sexual, don't you? ???: It's in my blood. Will: Don't worry about him, he doesn't mean anything by it. Jimmy: Who's he creepy looking guy with the eyepatch? Danica: That's just Niles. His sense of humor is a bit...off from everyone else's. He has some good bits, though. Jimmy: Lemme guess, and some blood on his hands? Danica: Eh, I don't pry. Chuck: So what did you guys do before this troupe? Will: Uhh, well... Augustus: Not everyone likes to talk about it. Chuck: Fair enough! I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. Apologies. Will: No worries, my dude! That's also some slang I made up on my own. That one will definitely catch on. Augustus: You keep working at it, my guy. Will: Aw yeah, my man! He knows what I'm talking about! Niles: We should probably get back to the tent. It's nearly time to start setting everything up for our wild night... Will: Right, good idea. Let's get to it. I'll see y'all at the show tonight? Ace: You bet! Augustus: We'll be there, I guess. Jayde: Heh, y'all. Niles: I like your eyepatch, bunny lady. Jayde: Er, thanks? Niles: Mine's cooler though. Will: Stop flirting and let's get going. Niles: Why would I flirt with a girl? You know as well as I do I'm not into that. Will: Still, you're holding us up. Let's go! With Will in the lead, the troupe leaves the tavern, waving back at Augustus and Danica as they leave. Danica: You clever little shit. Ace: Heh, I knew you would be against it if I just came out and said this was your troupe I wanted to watch perform, so I left that part out. Augustus: Wow, way to go, kid. He ruffles Ace's hair, earning a playful laugh from the kid as they continue on their way. Later that night, the Shepherds head into the huge tent on the outskirts of town to watch the show. Mason: Why didn't you tell me you'd found this time's version of Will? Augustus: It didn't come up. Danica: He's no different, except his choice of life path was less...savory than the one we knew. Jimmy: Alright everyone. If Danica is to be believed, this comedy troupe is made up of bandits and thieves, so keep track of your valuables at all times. Augustus: Hey, reformed bandits and thieves. They won't steal a dime. Danica: Yeah, as long as I'm not around, they don't have the balls. Jimmy: Alright... The performance starts out with a bang, with a huge comedy skit involving almost the entire troupe. The routine continues, one-liners and punch lines getting thrown around almost faster than the audience can react, but that reaction is uproarious laughter. Danica: It is definitely different on the other side of this. I think I like it. Jessica: Oh my gods, I'm crying. Joos: Whew, I've been needing a laugh like this. Leslie: Me too. It's nice. Chuck: My gut hurts! The show continues smoothly, but about halfway through, the audience's laughter is interrupted by screaming outside the tent. As Will's at center stage doing a standup routine, a flaming arrow punctures the tent walls and hits the ground at his feet. The hole created by this attack catches fire and the people inside scramble to get out. Jimmy: Shepherds, weapons at the ready! In an effort to protect the townsfolk, the Shepherds leave the tent first to try to track down the attackers, while the members of the comedy troupe scramble to put out the fire in their tent. Will sees all this happening and grabs a bow before following the Shepherds out of the tent. Outside, the Shepherds find actual bandits attacking the town. Danica: Ugh, what terrible timing. Spencer: Pretty good timing, I think. If we weren't here, this town would have no defenses. Danica: Whatever. The battle begins in the middle of the chaotic town square. Citizens are running about and bandits are roaming the streets freely. Kodie: Okay, I have an idea, Chuck, Mason, Jimmy, protect as many townsfolk as you can. Everyone else can take care of these guys. Chuck: Just us three defending all the citizens? Jimmy: We're plenty powerful, we can do that. Chuck: Right. Of course we can! The three break off to help citizens reach safety as the battle starts to intensify. Joos: Are you new recruits ready to fight real people? Kodie: Hah, as if we haven't before. Joos: Uh? Jessica: We got to fight some poachers on an animal sanctuary on the way to join the Shepherds. Joos: Hm. If it's the one I'm thinking of, it seems to get a lot of traffic... Kayde: Watch out! A bandit breaks from the crowd and charges at Joos with a spear leveled at the small of his back, but Kayde jumps in front in beast form, swats the spear away, and roars as Kodie jumps above him and comes down on the man with and explosive fire spell. The twins share a high five and get back to work. Joos: Whoa...er, thanks. Nearby, Alicia and Leslie fight together, the former covering the latter's back from afar. Leslie: All these spells whizzing past me are starting to make me nervous... Alicia: Sorry, but don't worry about it. My aim is impeccable. Leslie: It better be. An outlaw levels a bow at Leslie and lets his arrow fly, unbeknownst to her. When she finally sees it, she looks up just in time to watch a rat spirit explode against it, knowing it out of the air harmlessly. The next rat spirit makes a beeline for the outlaw and explodes against his chest. Alicia: See? Impeccable. Leslie: I never should have doubted you, Ali. After giving her a cheesy grin, Alicia gets back to work. Meanwhile, a batch of bandits sneaks away from the fray and starts to look for civilians to attack. They find Jimmy, Mason and Chuck escorting them all someplace safe and launch an attack. When Chuck narrowly dodges a throwing axe, he notices the group advancing on them and pales. Chuck: Uh, guys? We might be in trouble. Mason: Oh dear...we're outnumbered by a good amount... Jimmy: Don't fear. Two of us are promoted and one of us is an excellent swordsman, so we can take them. Chuck: Right! The group of bandits rushes at the three men, and they defend themselves the best they can. It goes smoothly until one person somehow manages to slip past them and lunges for a citizen. He swings his dagger at her and she falls to the ground with a scream. Chuck whirls around at the sound and watches in horror as the man prepares to stab the bystander. Chuck: No! As his knife comes down, he suddenly stops, eyes wide. He falls backwards to reveal an arrow sticking out of his chest. Chuck: Wha... From a nearby roof jumps a figure with a bow and arrow. When they land, they stumble and faceplant into the ground with a thud. ???: Oww, that hurt like a bitch! You try to make a cool entrance one time and end up eating dirt! Gods, damn it! Chuck: Will? The new addition to the battle scrambles to his feet and puts his hands on his hips dramatically. Will: The one and only! Jimmy: You saved that woman's life. Good job, Will. Will: Thanks! I'm not done yet, though. He rushes to Chuck's side and starts helping in the fight, using his arrows to support the others from afar and keep anyone from approaching the townsfolk under their care. Once everyone is to safety, the four men rejoin the Shepherds to see the number of enemies dwindling quickly. The leader of the bandits is a ninja who has already struck several people with his knives, and is effortlessly dodging several attacks. Spencer, with a knife sticking out of his arm, swings weakly, the Yato missing its mark completely. Ninja: What kind of rusty kicthen utensil are you coming at me with, kid? Spencer: It's no utensil, this is...a special blade. I guess. Ninja: Heh, the only thing special about this blade is how much it sucks. He kicks the Yato out of Spencer's hand and takes a swing with his knife. In a spit second's panic, Jessica tackles Spencer to the ground, narrowly saving his neck from the ninja's blade. They hit the ground hard and she scrambles to her feet and throws a knife of her own at him. He's too fast and only gets nicked by the blade before rushing at Jessica as well. Before he can attack her, he gets struck in his side by an arrow. He stumbles just enough for Jessica to get out of harm's way before recovering and looking around wildly for his assailant. Will: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Ninja: You have some nerve, attacking me like that. Will: Don't talk to me like you have any honor after attacking a village full of innocent people. Ninja: A wiseass, eh? Will: Uh, no? Try someone with common sense? The ninja growls and runs at Will, who prepares another arrow. Ninja: Not gonna hit me this time! He leaps into the air and throws knives at Will, who sidesteps them and launches an arrow at the falling man. It barely misses, but when he lands, he's attacked by Chuck, who cuts him down deftly. Will: That's the trick, I wasn't trying to hit you, he was. Ninja: You wily...prick. The ninja dies and the Shepherds get to repairing any damage done to the town and themselves. Will slips away to check on the troupe. Once everything has calmed down, he approaches the resting Shepherds with the bow across his back. Will: How are you guys holding up? Alicia: We're alright, I guess. How's the troupe? Will: They're fine. Augustus: Good to hear. Now you should head back to them before you're missed. Will: Right. About that. May I come with you guys? Danica: What. Augustus: But what about the group? Will: I like what we got going with the troupe and all, but I just...have this feeling in my gut that you guys are doing something important, and that same feeling says I should be helping with that mission. You know? Augustus: Huh, well I don't see the harm in it. Jimmy: Neither do I. You definitely proved yourself here today. I don't mind you tagging along. Chuck: Yeah, you're awesome! Joos: Sure, we took a thief once. Will: Oi, I'm not a thief anymore, brah. Reformed thief, thanks. Joos: Yeah, we got one of those too. He worked out much better than the unreformed thief. Now let's head out, shall we? Will: Sounds like a plan! Jimmy: Alright then. Shepherds, move ou— Will: Wait, I gotta say bye to the guys! I'll be right back, everyone. Augustus: ...This could take a while. Our troupe's kinda big. Kodie: We might have time to grab dinner again, then. Joos: Oh, for the love of... >PARALOGUE 1: TRAGIC BACK STORY < SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story